In the Heat of Passion
by Truth Beauty Freedom Love
Summary: HrR and HG. R for future sex and viloence and language. Draco wants someone taken and he won't have it anymore. Its slow right now but it will pick up. RR Please!
1. A Surprise for Harry

Harry was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. He loved everything about it. The smell, the sight, just flat out everything! He was exceptionally happy to see his friends again, especially Ron and Hermione. And for the first time he was happy to Ginny Weasley, because he learned that he loved her over the summer, but did not know how to say it.  
  
Ron and Hermione were dating, of course, and Harry couldn't have been happier! Hence how many times I used the word "happy". Harry was walking back to the common room when he saw them snogging on the couch in front of the fireplace last year. But he longed to be on the couch kissing someone he loved. Like Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Harry?" "Huh? Oh hi Gin." There she was! She was more beautiful then he remembered. Her long red hair that glimmered in the moonlight coming through the Gryffindor common room windows. Her slim, delicate body that made him want her even more. "I guess I dozed off."  
  
"I could tell. You were kind of snoring.", Ginny Chuckled. Harry blushed with embarrassment. His love just heard him snoring. Hopefully he wasn't talking in his sleep. "Oh, don't worry. Ron does it all the time. I've kind of gotten used to the sound of it."  
  
She sat down next to him on the couch which made Harry get very gittery and nervous.  
  
"Harry. Have I done something to upset you?"  
  
"n-no. why would you say that?", he replied with a half grin.  
  
"Well, you avoided me all summer and you are in fact very" she put her hand on his knee to make his leg stop jumping up and down "gittery."  
  
"o-oh. I've just been, um, very busy and uh, gittering burns calories, you know."  
  
Ginny looked at him in disbelief.  
  
He stood up. "the truth is Gin. I've been avoiding you because I don't want to act like an ass around you." Ginny looked confused. "You see, over the summer, I've grown, um, quite fond of you." Ginny's eyes got large and she stood up as well. And before Harry could speak again she had taken him in a hug that caught him by surprise.  
  
"Oh Harry! I've waited for 2 years for you to say that!" Harry didn't know how to respond so she just put his hand on her back very shaky like. When she finally let go of him, Harry broke the silence. "Ginny, I know that I'm not your knight in shining armor but-" She put her finger to his lips. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Harry because to inch closer to Ginny, and she did the same toward him. Their lips finally touched very softly and they moved away after a simple peck, but found each other again seconds later, but this time in a more passionate, more loving kiss. They stayed like that for a long time, just wrapped in each other's embrace and kiss. 


	2. A Surprise for Hermione

Hermione had left Ron earlier that day because nature called and she couldn't ever find him again. She went looking up and down corridors for him, saying "hi" every now and then to someone she knew. She was walking down an empty hall when suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her hard before throwing her behind a statue near by.  
  
"Hello Granger. Miss me?"  
  
"Malfoy, let me go."  
  
"Noo. I don't think I will."  
  
"You could be expelled if you try to hurt me with magic, you know," she said trying to sound confident, but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.  
  
Draco slapped her hard across the face, which made her squeal with pain. He then grabbed her wrists and then held them tight against the wall behind them. She was stuck. She was surprised that he hadn't cursed her yet and left without a trace. Instead he got close to her and said "Killing you doesn't satisfy me the way this does."  
  
At that moment he planted a fierce kiss on her. One that made her head slam against the wall behind her. She opened her eyes wide with confusion. I'm a mudblood why is he kissing me? He licked her lips with his tounge, before licking his way down to her neck where he began kissing again. As fierce as before. She tried to speak, but words escaped her. She finally managed to get out "why Draco?"  
  
He didn't answer but instead moved back up to her lips so she couldn't talk anymore.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Draco stopped at the sound of Ron calling. He looked at Hermione dead in the eye and said "you tell anyone and I will kill you." She nodded. "We'll finish this later." He said licking his lips and kissing her one more time. He slizered away and disappeared into the night. She straightened her clothes and walked into the hall.  
  
"Ron! I was looking all over for you." She yelled still having a twinge of fear in her voice.  
  
"Why were you behind that statue?" he asked puzzeled.  
  
"Long story and you don't want to know." And she wasn't lying either. "Now how about you and I head back to the tower and finish what we started on the train." She said nibbling his ear.  
  
"I hate it when you seduce me like that, but alright, let's finish it. But I don't think the common room is safe."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. This broom closet looks hella safe though." Ron said playfully pushing her in and shutting the door. Hermione thought to herself as Ron was kissing her neck, I was just assaulted by Malfoy and now Ron and I are fooling around. How can I do this to him? He should know, but what the hell? I'll tell him later. This is just too good! 


	3. Back in the Common Room

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! IT'S ALL THE WONDERFUL JK'S!!  
  
RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS. Right now it's about PG-13.  
  
Hermione walked hand in hand Ron back to the common room unaware she had a hickey on her neck thanks to Ron. They entered the common room to find Harry and Ginny still kissing.  
  
"Here, let us join you," Ron said grabbing Hermione and kissing her. Harry and Ginny pulled away, embarrassed, and stood there watching them. When they finally pulled away it was Hermione who finally said "Wow. I knew you guys liked each other but I never thought either of you would ever act upon it. I'm happy for you, I really am."  
  
"As am I. But my sister!? C'mon Harry we can do better than that." Said Ron, receiving a punch in the stomach from Ginny. "Ah, c'mon Gin, I was kidding!"  
  
"Well it's late I think we should all go to bed. G'night Ron, G'night Harry, come on Gin." With a wave of a hand, Hermione and Ginny disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "Well, shall we turn in then, Ron? Ron?", Harry noticed Ron didn't answer his reply but instead just stared up the stairs which Hermione had climbed moments ago. "Are you okay dude?" "Ya, I'm fine. Just a little worried about Hermione." Ron finally said "Why? She seemed fine. Willing to kiss you and all that." "Well, when I found her in the halls earlier she came out from behind a statue and looked a little shaken up. I think something might have happened." "Did you ask her what happened?" "Yes. And she said it was a long story and I didn't want to know. But afterwards she- well, I won't go into that." Ron said smiling. Harry smiled as well. "Well, maybe she'll come around tomorrow after some sleep. You never know with women man. They can go crazy on ya sometimes." Ron laughed and said " Ya really! Watch out for Ginny's mood swings okay? She must of hit puberty or something! He can go really berserk on ya! Well, anyways, watch out for Hermione for me will you?" "Of course, she's still my friend even if she is your girlfriend. Well shall we turn in then?" Harry and Ron went up their stairs to their rooms. Ron stopped at the Girls' level and whispered softly "Good night Hermione. Love you." Before going up the last remaining stairs. Meanwhile in the girls' dormitories Hermione lay in bed thinking about the days events. Her first hicky, Ginny and Harry, and being sexually harassed by Malfoy. Ih, just the memory of it made her cringe. Being pinned against a wall and then being advanced on. She wanted to tell Ron so he could kick the shit out of him but that wasn't at all decent. She would just have to watch out for him. But it made her smile to think of Ginny and Harry, but it also made her smile vanish. She never got to tell Harry how she felt about him. And now she had Ron, and he had Ginny, so as far as she was concered, it was too late.  
  
Ta Da!!!! Please Review!!!! I want to know what you think!!! Chapter 4 up soon! 


	4. Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! IT'S ALL THE WONDERFUL JK'S!!  
  
RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS. Right now it's about PG-13. It starts to get sexual and bad language in his one! So heads up!  
  
Hermione got up the next morning to see that it was raining at Hogwarts. She showered and changed quickly so as not to be late to Transfiguration with McGonnagal since she was buckling down on tardiness. She left the common room without waiting for Ron or Harry. She practically sprinted down every corridor, when a foot shot out and tripped her. She tumbled to the ground hitting her knee so hard that it ripped her knee open and it began to bleed. She stood up to find out who tripped her. She expected it to be Peeves since he was at usually pranks again. She turned on her heel to face her tripper and what she saw made her stomach drop. Malfoy. "You really ought to watch where you're going. You're likely to piss someone off really bad one of these days." He said. She didn't know what to do. "You ought to learn to keep your big feet out of the way of those who are in a hurry." She said trying to smirk. His evil grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of hate. He grabbed her upper arm tightly and ferociously and pulled her towards him. "Don't get smart with me mudblood. I am the one person you don't want to be mad." "Oh r-really. Why's that?" "Because I want you and I will do anything to make that happen." Hermione's eyes widened. She tried to think of something smart to say back but all that came out was "oh ya." His evil grin came back. "You know you've been a smart ass to me one to many times and I think you need to be punished." Hermione tried to scream but his hand was too fast. It covered her mouth and his other hand boosted her up by her butt and put her over his shoulder. He carried her for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. She didn't know where she was after a while. She heard a door slam open and she was in a room unknown to her. He threw her down on the bed and then turned to shut and lock the door. She was scared. Not just of being raped, but that she was a virgin. It would hurt. Physically and mentally. This is not how she pictured her first time. She wanted it to be romantic and consensual and when she was married. Not in a room only lit by the window and with a person she feared. She heard the door lock, which made her stop exploring the room and turn to face him. He turned to face her. "You know Granger, I've done many women in this room. But I've never looked forward to any of them, as much as I do now." He began advancing toward the bed, which made Hermione scramble back on it. "I've wanted to fuck you ever since I laid eyes on you. Your slim waist, your sexy legs, and that flowing hair that I've wanted to tickle me as I kissed you. It looks as if I get to fulfill my desire, doesn't it? And I am going to enjoy-" he lunged on top of her and picked her wrists above her head "-every-" he kissed her lips "-minute-" he kissed her chin "-of-" then her chest "-it." He began kissing her neck. "Oh, and if you try to scream it won't help. Sound proof walls love." He smiled evilly and moved his kisses from her neck to her lips. "hmm. mudblood you taste so good." He took one hand of her wrists and began unbuttoning her blouse. "oh god. please don't. please." Hermione finally whimpered. "Sorry. Can't do that, I was always aught to finish what I started." When he unbuttoned the last button he lifted her waist to get the blouse up to her hand, which he tied together with the blouse and then tied them to the bedpost. "There now. Oh! You wore a strapless bra just for me." He tried his finger down her arm, which mad her shiver with displeasure. He gave a small moan as he grabbed her breasts. Oh they're beautiful he thought. He took off his own shirt and then undid his belt and undid his pantsand slipped them off. Then straddled her again. She could feel his errection underneath his boxers. He nuzzled her neck and unclasped her bra at the same time. She was so embarrassed to be topless, but she could not do a thing. So she stayed silent and hope someone would come in the room. He gasped at the full sight of her breasts. "Oh my god! No erection? Apparently you aren't enjoying this. Let me try." He began kissing down her chest, stopping to lick and suck her nipples then continuing down to her navel. Hs hands were moving fast up and down the outsides of her thighs. He kept kissing the spot right above her skirt waistline. His hands finally went up inside her skirt and grabbed hold of her panties. Looking up once to smile at her, he pulled down her underwear, dropping them on the floor with her bra, shoes and socks. He chuckled and said "I would have expected matching lingerie, but I guess today you decided to mix and match." He finally saw a tear fall from her eye, but no remorse filled his. He finally removed the last article of clothing from her and then removed his last as well. He straddled her again awing at the sight of her pussy. He gave it one quick lick and then proceeded to put himself inside her. "oh god!" she cried at the pain and the speed that he caused her. He began going in and out of her very fast. Making him moan with pleasure and her moan with pain. She was in no way enjoying this. He reached the height of the journey and cried out loud, "O FUCK! FUCK ME BACK GRANGER! OH GOD!" She began crying so loud that it almost topped his cries of errection. When he was done he laid on top of her and said "see? That was enjoyable, we might have to do it again later after I reboot." He got off of her and got dressed. He undid her hands and tossed her her clothes. "Get dressed." He opened the door and left. She cried uncontrollably forever. I'm not a virgin. Please just take my life now and I can't live myself. I must seek revenge on him, but god, I can't. She put on her clothes before the door came flying open again, but it wasn't Draco. Her jaw dropped. "Hermione! Are you okay? I just saw Draco leave here and he looked like he ad just slept with someone- oh my god. He didn't!? I'll kill that bastard!!!!" Find out who the mystery person is!!! Please review!!! Sorry about the deatails! I needed them to make the story. 


End file.
